


Precious Guilt

by Callmefaustus



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Anger, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Death, Drama, F/M, Love, Multi, POV First Person, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence, Warning not for under the age of 18, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmefaustus/pseuds/Callmefaustus
Summary: When a Girl is taken and left for dead, will she accept the dark gift offered to her and finally get revenge on those who did her wrong? Oh most definately. None are safe when she chooses their fates for them. POV: First personDedicated to a friend that loved IWTV. Rest in peace and Know you are never forgotten. I only wish I could still speak to you, my dear friend. I love you dearly, until we meet again. I know this meant much to you. And as you wanted, it is written in First person.Also: Makayla. Thank you for sending "Oh, great. A tiresome Mary Sue and inaccurate canon character descriptions. So glad to see this!" To me. I am sorry that you feel that resorting to such acts is becoming of a human. I will not tolerate Cyber bullying, nor will I feel bad that you think my story is not good enough. It was most decidedly NOT written to Appease you. Thank you dearie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROM CMF ( I.E. Me)  
> I know that some people will not like this story, and that is alright . After all, To each his own. I asked however that you are not negative if you do not want to read it. You see, many writers get put off after negativity and cease writing. It pains them to do so, but they feel worthless in their talents, whatever level it is at. I ask that you practice kindness not for me, but for the people that are beginning to explore their talents. Do not let you dislike of a story ruin the joy of another person.
> 
> As for me, if you do not like it, then please, do not read it. It is not here to force you to take part in it.
> 
> I would also like to reiterate, that if you do feel that I seek your approval after you say you do not like it, then it is of no consequence to me. I have posted this as a gift to a friend that saved me from darkness more times then they should have, and died at a young age due to the hands of an incompetent doctor. Dear Alex, You are never forgotten. I know you will never see this tale, yet know that it is dedicated to you, and all those who fight to save a soul from ending its own existence.
> 
> Thank you,   
> CMF

This is a story based off Anne Rices' Vampire Chronicles, particularly the Movie: Interview with the Vampire. It stars Tom Cruise as Lestat, Brad Pitt as Louis and Antonio Banderas as Armand. I am adding my Own OCS. Profanity and Violence Warnings!!!! Will be rated MATURE if I feel it goes past Fluff.

It takes place in 1799 any Information on the Main Characters was collected from Wikia as well as Stories by Anne Rice. 

 

CHARACTERS:

Lestat de Lioncourt: DOB 11/07/1760, Created by Magnus in 1780's. Born in Auvernge France. Creator of Louis. He stands 6'0" with curly blonde hair and lovely Grey eyes that can seem blue at times. He, like all Vampires, has long nails that seem made of glass due to a glazed look. LESTAT / FANTASY/ ART

Louis de Pointe du Lac: DOB in 1766 in New Orleans. Created by Lestat. Stands about 5'10" with straight Brunette Hair and Icy Green eyes. ( Louis is pronounced Louie in French) LOUIS / FANTASY/ ART

Armand: DOB: 1480 in Kievan Rus. Made in 1497 by Marius de Romanus. He has either Deep Auburn hair or black hair and dark eyes. He stands around 5'11" ARMAND/ FANTASY/ ART

 

MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: 

Anne Marie-Louise Dubose: DOB: Feb. 21st 1781. She is currently 18 years old. She was created by Lestat. After her Change, her eyes became a more piercing blue and her hair became blonder. Anne was born to a Highborn Lord and Lady in The new world... a Place called New Orleans. She is a bit of a brat at times. She will not fall into the ways of her family. She has dreams and goals for her life that they do not care to know. 

Emmaline( Emma) Rose: DOB: March 1st, 1781. Currently 18 years old. She was created by Armand. After her change her hair became a deep brown and her eyes are the color of fine Brandy. Born to a woman that died in childbed, she was left at the doorstep of a lady who has just given birth. She was raised beside the womans child as a life long companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRELUDE:::::::  
> A Bump.... a Jolt.... The sound of horses clomping in a fast gallop.... wheels following close behind at great speed. The sound of a Whip and the snort of a horse. A man yelling at them to speed up.... 
> 
> I cracked my eyes slowly, blinking in the soft moonlight in the dark, cramped confines I now knew to be a carriage. I groaned at the pain in my head. Where was I? I was not planning to go anywhere. 
> 
> "So you are finally awake?" a mans voice said. I could hear the smirk before his face came into view. Yellowed teeth and a crazed smile met my gaze. "Took ya long enough." He laughed as I scooted away.
> 
> I was bound by a rope, with a heaviness on my lap.. It was the girl I called my sister, Emma.. A gash in her head.... skin pale... What on earth was going on?
> 
> To begins would require me to delve back a day or two. 

~~~~~  October 29th, 1799~~~~

It was nearing All Hallows Eve, and the smell of crisp apples and hay filled the window. Slaves worked in the orchard near the mighty River, and our plantation was booming. The only issue I could see was my impending engagement. I didn't love Henry. I knew I never would. He was from Boston, a much married man of 50 years of age.  He had possessed 4 wives and only had one living heir. All his wives, which he never divorced... just vanished. There was talk of Poison as his means at first. But rumors flew rampant and soon sacrifice and witchcraft were mentioned. After all, he was from Boston. Salem was not a far trip, and they spoke of Witches still walking the earth.

I sat in my room overlooking the massive fields as slaves toiled in the Autumn sun. My heart cried to them, but I was a mere woman, there was nothing I could do to ease their troubles....and at the moment, my heart cried only for my troubles. 

"You fear marriage to him...don't you Annie?" came the soft voice of a dear friend.  

With a sigh, I turned to face her. I took in her beauty and smiled, hoping she would find a better union then I faced. My Emmaline, Emma as I called her. She was my life long companion, and I saw her as a sister more then anything else. "Its not the fact I am to marry him.... it's him in general." I said in a forlorn tone. "Think of it. I am to be the FIFTH woman to take his name. The fifth to be forced to bed him and beget an heir before I am...simply done away with. I don't even have time to prepare myself. I must accept the proposal of that Yankee Pig and publicly announce it tonight."

"Perhaps it will not be all bad, Annie." Emma said, her voice like a song. "Here, let me get your gown and dress you. Henry will be here soon, the sun is setting, and the Ball will soon begin." She added, bringing my dress to me with a smile. "And he may be different to you."

I could not help but scoff in reply. "Oh certainly. I will beget 2 children before he ends me." I stated in a cold voice, my fear evident in each syllable I uttered.

Emma sighed and maintained her lovely demeanor. It was a reason we were so close. Only she could keep a calm outlook when I felt my life taking such....evil...turns. She dressed my hair in the style I loved most and sat down to do her own. Her orange gown shimmered just as my Yellow satin did, but did her complexion more favors. "Have faith in the Lord, Anne. It can not all be bad. There is always a silver lining, we just have to find it."

I glared at her and rolled my eyes. "Silver coffin lining....." I muttered, as I fastened my grandmothers pearls around my throat. If only I had known how wrong and right I was in my statement.

Emma too fell into silence, unsure what to say and not wanting to show the fear I was sure she felt. I knew she was deep in thought, and I fell into my own, until a maid alerted us to the hour. It was time to attend the ball and the start to my funeral. 

She smiled and held a hand out to me, knowing that I could never stay mad at her. "Come Anne?"

With a half-hearted grin, I took it and walked to the large room with her. Even if I was able to hold a grudge against her, the strength she gave me by being near, was desperately needed. "I need to have a drink. I feel like I have been chewing a piece of cotton... and father called for chilled cider to be served." I said, making a beeline for the bowl of drink.

Emma followed loyally and stayed as near as she could. She made small talk with other ladies as I sipped my drink and calmed my nervous distemper...... and then, he approached and ruined it all.

"Ah, there is my little wife to be." Henry grinned. It was truly a terrifying expression when he did so.

"Not on your life." I snapped, as a few women moved away, leaving Emma and I alone with the man I could only describe as a monster.

The attempted jovial look fell to one that oozed with darkness. "You will be my wife, as your father promised. After all, he needs me."

"He may assume that he is need of you....talents... But I am not in need or want of them. Undoubtedly, there is another man that can not only do them, but adore me as a wife... and have the looks to go with it." I stated in an equally cold tone, attempting to hide the nervousness and succeeding with ease. (I think it was the only good thing my mother ever passed down in her wretched gene pool.)

"That matters not. You and I both know that it is I that he chose for you. That being said, you have an announcement to make." he stated, holding out his arm for me to take. To others, it was as if he was being a gentleman....but his eyes betrayed that in fact, it was a silent order to comply to his will.

I stood firm. "I gave you my answer, Henry. Not on your life...or the lives of the Four women before." 

I have never seen a gaze get that dark before. If it is possible for it to get pitch black.. then that is what it was.... "Anne. You will come, or you will regret it." he added, taking my arm hard enough to bruise.

I did not yelp, I did not show fear, but I pulled it back and stepped away. "No."

"Do not make me use force on you. I will do so with ease. I will tame you like a bitch in heat."

"Like Hell you will." I said, splashing my drink in his face. "You will never lay your cruel hands upon me again." I added, turning to flee before he could make effort to stop me. I sped out of the room, down the hall and out to the gardens...but I did not stop. I fled into it and heard Emma behind me as I reached the old Oak Tree. She was calling after me, begging me to stop in fear of what I may have caused.  "Emma." I said, as I turned to face her........

Just in time for my world to go Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FROM CMF ( I.E. Me)  
> I know that some people will not like this story, and that is alright . After all, To each his own. I asked however that you are not negative if you do not want to read it. You see, many writers get put off after negativity and cease writing. It pains them to do so, but they feel worthless in their talents, whatever level it is at. I ask that you practice kindness not for me, but for the people that are beginning to explore their talents. Do not let you dislike of a story ruin the joy of another person.
> 
> As for me, if you do not like it, then please, do not read it. It is not here to force you to take part in it.
> 
> I would also like to reiterate, that if you do feel that I seek your approval after you say you do not like it, then it is of no consequence to me. I have posted this as a gift to a friend that saved me from darkness more times then they should have, and died at a young age due to the hands of an incompetent doctor. Dear Alex, You are never forgotten. I know you will never see this tale, yet know that it is dedicated to you, and all those who fight to save a soul from ending its own existence.
> 
> Thank you,   
> CMF


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROM CMF ( I.E. Me)  
> I know that some people will not like this story, and that is alright . After all, To each his own. I asked however that you are not negative if you do not want to read it. You see, many writers get put off after negativity and cease writing. It pains them to do so, but they feel worthless in their talents, whatever level it is at. I ask that you practice kindness not for me, but for the people that are beginning to explore their talents. Do not let you dislike of a story ruin the joy of another person.
> 
> As for me, if you do not like it, then please, do not read it. It is not here to force you to take part in it.
> 
> I would also like to reiterate, that if you do feel that I seek your approval after you say you do not like it, then it is of no consequence to me. I have posted this as a gift to a friend that saved me from darkness more times then they should have, and died at a young age due to the hands of an incompetent doctor. Dear Alex, You are never forgotten. I know you will never see this tale, yet know that it is dedicated to you, and all those who fight to save a soul from ending its own existence.
> 
> Thank you,   
> CMF

Slowly, I began to regain my consciousness, but not enough to move. That came when a bump and jolt shook me. 

I hears the gallop of hooves and the creaking of wheels, signifying a rather excelled rate of speed. The crack of a whip and the snort of the horse it hit followed, as did the swears of a man as he urged them to go faster. He seemed urgent and fearful.

I cracked my eyes, blinking at the soft moonlight that crept through the sliver of an uncovered window. After a few blinks, my vision was clear enough for me to realize where I was... to an extent. I was inside a large carriage, yet I had no memory of entering one...nor did I recall asking to go for a ride. Where on earth was I and just what had happened? 

With a groan, I sat up a bit, a sharp throb in my head making me instantly dizzy. 

"Seems yer fin'lly awake." A voice said in a deep, hoarse and uncivilized tone. I turned toward it as a face came into view... It belonged to a man with crooked yellow and rotting teeth inside a wicked smirk and foul breath. A crazed and devilish gaze met mine and terrified me to the core...even the whites of his eyes looked yellowed.  "Took yeh damn near long 'nough." he added with a laugh that matched his looks/

I tried to scoot away from this truly foul man, only to find that I was unable. I was bound, hands behind my back, with a thick, coarse and heavy rope....and had an object in my lap.

In horror, I realized it was the head of my companion, Emma. She had blood matted in her hair, her skin pale....her breath pained and light. 

"Oi! Far 'nough, Oscar. Dump'em 'ere." he called out. Merely a second later the horses grunted and cried out as they were unceremoniously pulled to a stop. As the carriage creaked to a stop, he gripped the handle and tried to push open the door. Seeing it was jammed, he let out a slew of curses and kicked it with enough force to shatter it after only two or three blows. He faced me once more and smiled. "Well Poppet, 'eres yer stop." he laughed as he reached to me. 

I tried to get out of his way, but his fingers latched to my arm tightly. He drug me to the edge as I struggled. "You.. You are leaving us here?!" I gasped in fear and pain...part of me wondering why I was even complaining. Anything had to be better then near this... vile and Putrid smelling man.

"Yea." he sneered and shoved me rather cruelly to the cold, hard and dirty street. I hit with a thud, unable to stop myself due to the bindings.  Before I could utter a single word, Emma too was pushed out. She landed on me, causing me to groan as her elbow dug into my side.

"You sick twisted bastard! You will pay for this act!" I growled in sheer rage.

He roared in laughter. "Yeh'll be dead 'fore mornin'! an' yeh best be quiet. Death be lurkin' in tha streets, I 'ear. " He cackled. "Whadderya waitin' fer Oscar?! Get us outta 'ere, yeh daft bast'rd. "

"Aye! Right Boss!" the man called Oscar said, as he whipped the horses and shouted them at them to move out. It took off down the road, leaving us coughing in a cloud of chilled dust and an ever cooling night.

As his words sunk in, Emma woke and sat up. "What.... Annie? Where...."

"I have not the slightest clue, dear Emma.... but at least they untied you. Come, help me from these bindings." I said as she moved to unfasten me. "I awoke to a man that said he was leaving us here... but never stated where. He said we shall be dead before morning and to beware, for death lurks in the streets. I have no idea to what he is speaking of."

Emma worked to get the rope off and looked around. "Oh dear.... We must be near New Orleans. The villages near there are said to harbor men who walk the night, feeding off the blood of the living and leaving corpses in their wake. Vampires they call them."

"Vampires?! Lovely... Just... Lovely. If that is the case, no soul will be willing to give us refuge for the night. It seems, dear Emma, we are on our own. We must find shelter."

Emma nodded. "Maybe some one will be kind enough to shelter us til morning. We can contact your parents."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah, yes.. As if they care if I should live or die, Emma. Either way would benefit them, I have no doubt."

"I... must agree, sadly... No. We can have no sadness Anne. We must find shelter. Let us split up. We can meet in the town square." Emma smiled, attempting to rouse not only my spirits, but hers as well.

' "Yes, you are right. I will take the left side of town, you take the right. Canvas the alleys and taverns if you must... but do be safe. I can not bear to lose you, Emma. " I said, kissing her cheeks and I gave her a tight hug.

"Likewise Annie." she said and took a deep breath...then set out to search.

I walked the alleys as quickly as I could manage. The darkness haunted my mind and caused me to fear things that were not even there. I prayed in silence to see a window... a light.. a person or creature in the darkness. Anything that seemed to belong and would lend comfort. But, all that I saw was darkness. Dark windows, dark doorsteps, dark alleys and pitch black shadows. And endless maze of darkness on a cold... silent night. Soon the alleys grew darker and I came to one that made me stop and wonder if perhaps I should simply turn back.... No. I promised to find shelter. I had to try. 

Slowly, I began my way down it. Stepping with care in the shadows of the buildings.

And then... behind me.. a thump/

I spun faster then I thought possible, ready to ward the attacker away.... but there was nothing there. The alley was empty and cold. I took a few hesitant steps, just to make sure, before shaking my head. "Silly Anne. There is nothing but silence. You are hearing things." I whispered and turned to be on my way.

As I did.... I stepped to something solid...large...and very much alive.

In fear, I looked up, coming face to face with a man that had not been there seconds before.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up at the face of the man that I had bumped into and blinked as the moonlight shone brightly behind him, creating a sort of ethereal  glow about him. He was tall, standing around six feet in height, with blonde hair that was so light it could be mistaken for white in the moons glow. Cornflower blue eyes peered at me and seemed to change from the soft blue to a pale periwinkle. His skin was near translucent, with veins that could be clearly seen where light hit. 

I trembled to the point I could have sworn I heard my knees knocking, I sank to a curtsy. "Pardon me, Monsieur. I did not see you there." I said softly.

His mouth hinted at a smile as he nodded his head softly. "No harm done, young Madam."

"Merci.....forgive my rudeness, but there is no one about in this town. No sign of life or sound at all.... whatever are you doing about?" I asked, worried yet relieved at the sight of a friendly face.

"I was going to ask you the same. I assume that you have not heard the rumors?" he asked, with a voice the dripped from pale pink lips like the finest of silks. 

"I have indeed, it is why I asked in the first place....however, I do not believe them to be true."

"Oh, you do not? And why is that, madam?" He asked, intrigue heavy in his voice.

"Beastly humans that walk the night in search of blood of the living? To ease the pain of an endless slumber and living death? It sounds like an old wives tale to frighten a child. What a thought, Vampires. Only a fool would believe it."

"Ah, but sometimes, Madam.... fools are the wisest of people."

I pursed my lips and raised a brow. "More often then not, good sir, fools are but fools."

He gave a hearty laugh and nodded. "Ah, Touche Madamoiselle!...But... I must ask, do you think for yourself on the matter?"

"My mother says not to believe in anything that has no evidence of existence." I stated.

"But... Do you believe?" he asked again.

"I.... Quite honestly, I do not know what to believe anymore...." I sighed.

"Ah, I see. Then perhaps you can tell me this. What has led you to be here on this bitter night?"

I scoffed and sighed. "I was to marry a vile, pompous, arrogant, two-faced bastard of a man. I refused him publicly. I was so angry at him and my family.... I recall going out to take some air and then... I woke up here." 

"In....an...Alleyway?" he asked, almost sarcastically.

"Do not be silly. I woke in a carriage with a vile, yellow toothed, filthy man. My companion was with me." I began, and shook my head. "He pushed us to the street and left after robbing us blind. So here I am.... lost to everyone and everything, looking amongst shadows for refuge...and magically a man that has simply appeared before me."

"So, you do not believe that the dead walk the earth in search of the blood of the living, but you believe in Magic? Contradiction must be your name, Madam."

"Actually, my name is Anne, Miss Dubose to you. I assume you are Sir Know-it-all?" I asked, pursing my lips a bit as his attitude. 

Again, he laughed. "No, Madam. My name is Lestat de Lioncourt. It is a pleasure to meet you on this cold night."

I sighed. "Yes, I suppose it can be called such."

He stepped closer and smiled down at me. "Tell me.. If there was a way to be reunited with your family, live forever and never have to marry your Vile, Pompous, arrogant, two-faced bastard of a Fiance.... would you take it?"

"You sound as if you offer me something that can never be attained." I said, my tone showing my lack of trust in his words.

"Ah...but it can... very simply in fact. But first, my dear lady... would you take it?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose if I was rid of the evil one, could have my dearest Emma with me, and get what was rightfully mine" I I began, thinking of all my mother refused to grant me. "Yes. I would do so."

"Merveilleux! How wonderful." he said, smiling to reveal his pearly white teeth....fangs.... wait....fangs? "Take my hand." he said, as his eyes seemed to break into my very soul. 

My mind screamed at me to flee. To run from this devil and seek refuge in a nearby church...... but my hand reached for his... rested in his.... and was used to pull me to his embrace.

With a smile that could make a child cease its tears, he pushed my hair aside and titled me back as if in a dance. Then, with no warning I might add, he sunk those pearly white fangs deep into my flesh.

All I felt was pain. It surged throughout me as I felt my blood being drawn to his teeth as he worked effortlessly to drain my. I felt myelf grow weaker, colder and more distant to the world. I made an attempt to grip his sleeve as I forced myself to take breath after ragged breath..... but to no avail. I grew weaker by the moment...in fact, I was near limp as a doll in his arms. I heard myself as I screamed...begged for him to stop....

No...

No, I was silent as death...no sound able to reach my lips. And the voice that cried out was more musical in tone then mine...

Emma.

She had rounded the corner of the alley, in search of me, I assumed...and instead, came face to face with my...death? Draining? Feeding?

"Em...ma... It is... Alright... I..chose..." I managed to say, though how I found the strength to do so is a mystery to me. As I spoke, Lestat released me form his jowls and smiled a blood stained grin. Then he lifted me with ease into his arms and rested my head on his chest before taking off into the sky in a great burst of effort. 

The last thing that I saw before darkness overcame me...was Emmas tear stained face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROM CMF ( I.E. Me)  
> I know that some people will not like this story, and that is alright . After all, To each his own. I asked however that you are not negative if you do not want to read it. You see, many writers get put off after negativity and cease writing. It pains them to do so, but they feel worthless in their talents, whatever level it is at. I ask that you practice kindness not for me, but for the people that are beginning to explore their talents. Do not let you dislike of a story ruin the joy of another person.
> 
> As for me, if you do not like it, then please, do not read it. It is not here to force you to take part in it. 
> 
> I would also like to reiterate, that if you do feel that I seek your approval after you say you do not like it, then it is of no consequence to me. I have posted this as a gift to a friend that saved me from darkness more times then they should have, and died at a young age due to the hands of an incompetent doctor. Dear Alex, You are never forgotten. I know you will never see this tale, yet know that it is dedicated to you, and all those who fight to save a soul from ending its own existence.
> 
> Thank you,   
> CMF

It was quite sometime before I awoke, and when I did, I found that I was lying in a bed. The dark wooden frame of a canopy bed, as well as its ivory curtains, enveloped me in a strange feeling of security. Under me was a sapphire blue quilt, made of fine silk and embroidered with the most delicate silver pattern. The room itself was also dark, lit only by a few scattered candles and a fire that crackled in the nearby hearth, aiding to take the chill out of the Autumn night. I blinked into the shadows, in hopes of seeing the familiar face of the one who called himself Lestat, but found that there was only a heavy oak door....and a chorus of voices at the other side.

"Have you gone Mad?! She is a woman of high title! There is talk of her upcoming wedding for miles around....and you...You have the dimwit to KIDNAP her?!" said a voice in a harsh whisper. "Here you say that I doom us... but you... you Lestat...." it began, but finding itself at a losee for words, merely ended with an exasperated sigh. 

"Come now, Louis." came Lestats' soothing voice in Reply. "Do you truly think me to be that Stupid? I did not kidnap her.  I merely FOUND her... in an alley...after she was left there BY her kidnappers." he stated almost as a proud child proving his point. I could almost see the smug grin and I-told-you-so grin upon his face.

"Yes, but do THEY know that, Lestat? Hmm? Her family and those that will be undoubtedly searching for her, do they know?"

Lestat chuckled softly. " Louis...Louis... dear innocently stupid Louis. We simply saved her from them."

"I grow weary of how you spin things to your ways, Lestat. I would berate you more, but I find it to be pointless." Louis sighed.

Before another statement could be added, a voice cut in and spoke like silk. "Both of you kindly cease this behavior. The maiden is awake."

I heard a small scuffle-like sound before the door opened and Lestat burst in, a wide confident smile lighting up his features. "Ah! Mon Cher! Did you have a nice nap?" he asked, as he crossed the room in a few strides and sat on the edge of the bed.

"If you could call it that.... Then yes." I said weakly. "Where, exactly, am I?"

"In our lovely home. Louis' room to be exact." he said with a grin that I would learn was a signature of him.

"Not by my choice." the one called Louis said. 

I looked over to see the man that owned the voice. He was tall, almost taller then Lestat. His long brown hair hung straight and rested just below his shoulder. His eyes peered at me with a bold Icy Green. His skin was pale, his jawline well defined and bold.... and a sort of pout made up is expression. 

"Non. Was it your choice, Louis, she would still be in the street freezing to death." Lestat smirked, moving a bit closer to my side. 

I took a deep breath and coughed a bit, most likely from the amount of dust I had inhaled in the street. "I feel so cold.. and weak."

"Oui, that is to be expected. After all, I drained you greatly. Much more and you would be dead... which I think Louis would have preferred." he said, giving a small pout that left Louis with a slightly aggravated glare. "You see, mon cher, you now have a choice... one that I never had."

"What is that Choice?" I asked, through parched lips as I peered up into those lovely soft blue eyes. 

"I can let you die like this.... OR... I can give you a new life. One that will last eternally. You can live as we are." he smiled, brushing the hair form my face in a soothing way.

"I would be... Like you? Damned to the darkness? Feeding on the blood...of the living?"

Louis scoffed as Lestat shot him a disapproving glare. "If that is how you chose to see it, mon cher."

"And you will be there, in this new life? You will teach me? Guide me?"

"Oui, mon petite cher. I will teach you everything I know." he said, as I looked at him. A smile crossed his face. "You will not have to go home, nor will I abandon you." he added and upon seeing my confused expression, chuckled. "My dark gift, mon cher. I can read your mind."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Then I want this. I chose to be as you."

Louis stepped forward. "Are you sure? You can never go back to what you are now."

"What I am now? Unwanted by my parents, a pawn to be wed to a killer. To live in fear and never know love until he grows weary of me and posions me as he did his other 4 wives? Oh yes, That will be missed. " I said, the last part in pure sarcasm. "I chose the gift Lestat offers me. Most willingly, I might add."

"As you wish." Lestat said, a small smile on his lips as he leaned over me. He pushed my hair aside and traced the artery in my neck, watching as it pulsed slowly. I felt his lips upon my flesh, softly placing a kiss to where he would bite, a fought to hide a blush. "Relax, little one. I will be as gentle as I can..Though, death will hurt."

"I trust you Lestat." I managed to whisper, as he bit deeply into me.

I felt his teeth like two tiny daggers, piercing my flesh and a rush of heat move to the area. I groaned softly as I felt him drain my life from me. As I gripped his sleeve, fingers digging into the rich brocade, I began to feel colder. I focused as much as I could on whatever I could manage... unfortunately, it was the flow of blood in my viens. I could image it stopping and flowing in reverse, all rerouting from my heart to his lips. I tried to breath and form words, but found that I could not.

Seconds later, he pulled back, leaving me literally, with one foot in the grave. His face came into view, elegant and pale, lips dyed red with my fresh blood. "I must ask again... Do you want to live as I?"

"Yes." I said, with all the force I could muster....which was decidedly a tiny amount, given my state.

"As you desire." he said, as he sat straight, back to the headboard. He raised his wrist to his lips and bit into the vein. The popping sound of is flesh as his teeth sunk in caused my stomach to do a flip.... but then the scent of his blood reached me. I felt a sudden calmness as his wrist met my parched lips. "Drink my little one. Drink until I tell you to cease."

Weakly, I swallowed the first drops. I felt stronger for a mere instant and latched onto him, my fingers gripping his wrist as I drank. My eyes met his as for a moment we stared at one another, a connection forming between us in that second.   
"Stop now." he said, very softly.

I wanted more. Instinct told me to drink. Drink until there was nothing left. Replace what had been taken from me.....but, I did as he asked. Laying back on the pillows, I closed my eyes. I felt his fingers brushing at my hair and then....

I felt only pain. My body arched off the bed and twisted in sheer agony. Screams filled the room and echoed in the halls, screams that only later would I realize, came from me. I felt my soul as it was wrenched from my body. I saw it reaching for heavens light and saw the face of angels, before the clouds covered it and darkened. I screamed louder as it was grabbed from below and drug to the empty abyss of hell.

And then.... nothing. It stopped. Everything stopped. The pain. The visions... 

"My dear one... it is time to open your eyes." Lestats voice cooed.

I opened them to find that my head was on his chest, his arms around me, playing with my hair. "Lestat.... " I started, as I met his gaze.

"Hmm?" he replied, with an affectionate grin.

"I am.. I am as you are?" 

"Indeed, mon Cher." he beamed. "Come. See you newness." he added, rising and offering his hand to me. 

I took it was led to a mirror. As I stared into its polished face, I looked at my own. My hair was lighter...more of a strawberry blonde then the Auburn locked I was born with. My eyes too seemed lighter and more awake. "Incredible."

"Oui. You are very lovely, Anne." Lestat smiled. 

I turned impulsively and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You are thanking me? I have never been thanked for taking ones life before. Do you hear that Louis? That is what people call gratitude. Perhaps you can learn a thing for two from our little Anne, hmm?" he chuckled.

Louis scoffed. "If I am not needed.. then I will be leaving." he stated and gave a stiff bow, before going out the door.

I giggled softly in Lestats chest. "Rather dreary, isnt he?"

"My dear, you have not the slightest clue. Now.... are you hungry?" 

I nodded and stepped back. "Famished. I believe you will not teach me how to eat? The proper way to take a life, yes?" I asked, smiling up at the man who created me.

"I will do just that in fact." he stated, moving to help me to the bed.

"Wonderful. I can not wait to sink my teeth into my first meal." I said, laying back and getting comfortable.

"Oh yes... I am going to enjoy life with you my little one. Wait here, I shall bring your first meal back to you. You can call it breakfast in bed." he chuckled at his own joke as me left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay upon the soft covers, my fingertips brushing over the sapphire and silver patterns as I rested. My mind wondered and raced with questions of my new life....ones that I needed to discuss with Lestat. As I awaited his return, I heard a knock on the heavy oak door. It startled me to the point that I sat up and swallowed. "Yes?" I asked softly. My tone was wary seeing as I was uncertain of what I should expect. 

In walked a tall man, his skin more olive then either Louis or Lestat. His hair was long and thick, dark brunette in the candle light...but as he moved it seemed to change to ebony. His eyes were strangely beautiful. They were not red....nor were they brown, but somewhere in the middle. His face was not as harsh in its bone structure as Louis, but not as elegant as Lestat. "Hello Anne." He said, in a voice I recognized. "I am Armand."

I smiled softly, as I relaxed a bit. "It is a pleasure to meet you...but I must ask, why are you here and not Lestat?"

"He sent me. You see, we have a troublesome maid." He began, as me moved to sit in a chair beside the bed. He sat in an elegant fashion, as man of great wealth and title would do. "She has most heinously accused our Louis of things that he is not capable of. We need her to be silent....and you will be her angel of death." He said, a soft smile on his lips.

"I will? I suppose she is to be my first meal?" I asked, meeting his gaze and studying him intently.

"Indeed. He will lure her to you and you will end her days." He stated, as if it was a simple and obvious matter.

"Is there anything I am to do other than biting?" I asked, with a hint of a grin.

"That was what I came to speak to you about. We are going to move you to Lestats' Chambers. I will assist you to bed, if you like, where we are going to stage it to look like you have been injured and the screams the maid heard before, were attempts to help you." he stated.

"Alright, then. Shall we?" I asked rising.

He gave as soft curt nod and offered an arm to me. "Come. His chambers are across the hall." He smiled, leading me to the room. 

I walked in and blinked. It was very much the same as the room Louis occupied, yet very different as well. The layout was similar and the wood was the same dark, elegant color and style, but the colors were a far cry form the icy tones that made Louis room. Lestat had chosen, in place of the blue, a vibrant, deep and rich Emerald Green. In place of silver, was thread that shimmered gold. The hearth had a larger fire, glowing in its beauty and lending the chill air some warmth.

"You will need to undress." I heard Armand say, as I shook my head to refocus. I had lost myself in the charm of the room.

"Ah yes. For more reasons than one, I imagine." I said, looking at the dirty and torn yellow gown. "I do hate to be immodest, but could you assist me with this vile Corset?" 

"Do all women call this contraption vile?" he asked, as he came to me and worked with ease to untie it.

"Have you ever worn one? It is like living in death each second. And it pinches the flesh something terrible if laced incorrectly." I chuckled, sighing as it loosened and fell away.

"I have not, and I do hope I shall never have to. They look ghastly." he stated as he set it aside. "Your chemise is still in good shape." he added, as he opened the bed. "In you go. And do act as though you feel unwell."

"I will. Will you be staying for the kill?" I asked, as I covered myself up and settled to the pillows that carried the scent of Lestat.

"If I am needed. Otherwise, I shall stand guard." he stated softly, tucking me in almost a parent would a child. He gave me a cloth that I could use to hold to my head and sat at my side, taking my hand just as the door opened.

"Here she is, Mary. Armand has tried to ease her pains, but there is only so much a man can do, and still remain proper." he said, as he strode in, his confident walk and smirk-like grin causing me to flush a little.

"Aye... bless it. Yeh said yeh found her in the alley, did yeh?" the woman said as she crossed over to me.

Armand released my hand and smiled at me. "You will be in good hands with Mary. Unless I am needed, I shall be going. There is still much to do." he said, with a bow.

"Merci, Armand. I do think she will be fine now." Lestat said, casting his eyes on me and causing me to flush a bit darker. 'What on earth was coming over me?', I had to wonder as the woman came to my side. She was young and slightly plump, with fawn hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. 

"Tell me, Poppet. Where yeh hurt at?" she asked, with an accent that I could not place. 

"M-My head.... it throbs something terrible."  I stated as I closed my eyes. "When I was attacked by an evil man, he must have hit me. I do not recall anything but waking in safety.....oh, what has happened to me?" I lamented, feigning my illness.

"What part of your head is hurtin'?" she asked, moving closer, as I had hoped she would.

"Here.. behind my ear." I said, as weak as I could manage.

Mary leaned over, closer to me, inspecting the area that I had mentioned.

I opened my eyes and focused on Lestat. When I saw him nod, I took action. Throwing my arms around her, I cried into her shoulder. "Oh please. Do not let me be hurt again!"

Mary returned the embrace, trying to calm me and look at the wound...but she never had the chance. Quick as a flash of lighting, I turned and sunk my teeth deep into her neck. I kept her face toward the pillows, to muffle the sound of her screams, and looked at Lestat as I drank.

"Très bien, Mon Cher!" Lestat said, proudly. He walked over to me and watched. "You have bitten perfectly. I am well pleased to see. Now, drink slow, it is your first meal after all."

I obeyed and drank slowly, savoring the rich flavor that flowed to my mouth. It was sweet as honey and smooth as the finest chocolates. I focused on the feel of her in my arms, feeling her strength wane as her heart slowed.

"Before the heart ceases, you must stop drinking. Dead blood is dangerous." he said, sitting at my side.

I listened and drank until I felt I should stop, then pulled back, eyes shining dangerously...mouth coated in rich, red blood. "I think I have stopped in time." I said, as I watched Lestat check her. He took her wrist and bit into it, drinking the last little bit to kill her.

"You did well, mon cher, but you could have taken a bit more. That is something that you will learn in time, after practice." he said, moving her body to a closet. "She can stay here for a bit." he chuckled, shutting the door.

"Are you pleased with me? I mean.. I accepted your gift, but do you find me worthy of it?" 

"Oui! I am very pleased." he said, coming quickly to me and helping me up. His eyes roamed over my silhouette and he smiled. "Lovely.... now. It is near morning."

I blushed as his eyes took me in and swallowed. "Thank you...and yes...it is. I know that we can not be in the light of day, but where shall I go for safety?" 

With a smile and wink, he pushed the mattress aside to reveal a coffin. Deep cherry wood, inlaid with gold and ivory, it looked welcoming. The interior, I saw as he opened it, was plush and the color of cream. "We will sleep in here." he stated, removing his shoes and coat, then vest and the ribbon that tied back his pale blonde locks. He climbed into it and held out a hand.

"I... I am to sleep...with you?" I asked, truly shocked.

"Until I can get one for you, that is, if you chose to have your own. Who can tell, perhaps you will chose to share mine for eternity." he chuckled as I placed my hand in his and climbed in. 

I lay beside him, face to his chest, his arm around me soothingly. "Have no fear. The first night cane be a bit frightening, but I am here." he whispered as he pulled the lid shut. 

In the darkness, my fingers crept to his chest and gripped the fabric. "Lestat?"

"Yes, mon cher?"

"Tomorrow... can we get to know one another? There are so many questions I have to ask of you and the others." I murmured, yawning as I did.

"Oui. I will tell you all I can. But for now," he began, placing a soft kiss to my forehead. "Sleep. And when you awaken, I shall be waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Tyhu Who sent this message ::: just masturbate to yourself and get over it. Do you realize how boring it is for other people to read an idealized version of yourself getting fictional characters to love you? It isn't fan fiction. It's masturbation, and rude of you to clog up this site with your weird self obsession.
> 
> I am sorry that you find it Tedious. It was not written for you, but for a Friend who is now deceased. They aided me in the writing and it is not my character, but theirs. It is written in 1st person POV. If you want to speak of the dead, then I suggest you visit the grave site in Oregon. As for myself, I do not find your words to phase me in the Least. I will continue to write it as I see fit, as they longed to see it written. I will continue to mourn them as I put the words we spoke of so many times into script. I will not allow you, nor anyone to taint their memory. If you do not enjoy it, Please, Cease reading it. After all, I do not have the power to force you to partake. And as they say "Haters gonna Hate". Bye Felicia  
> ~CMF~

The following night, I awoke from my slumber to find Lestat, just as he said he would be, sitting by the window and awaiting me. He looked out at the moon as it cast its shadows on the cold earth. With a yawn, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Hearing me, Lestat looked over. "Ah, Mon Cher, you awaken. How did you find your rest?" he asked, a soft smile on his lips.

"I slept better than I have in years." I replied, smiling softly in return. "For once, I find that I do not mind waking."

He rose from his chair and walked over to me, offering his hand. "I am pleased to hear that." He stated, as he assisted me to my feet. His hands found my waist, as he smiled and lifted me from the coffin with ease. 

"Merci, Lestat." I smiled. "But you know I am capable of climbing out myself." I added, teasing ever so slightly.

"Oui, Mon Cher. Yet, I am a gentleman." He winked, bowing extravagantly, and kissing my hand. "We have a busy night ahead. There is much to speak of. I know you have many questions for me, and I have no doubt that our friends will desire to speak to you."

"But of course." I nodded and gave a soft smile. "After all, they know nothing of me other than what you have told them...or the rumors have spoken of....however...."

"Oui?"

"I can not go down like this. It is most improper." I added, gesturing to my shift.

"Oui, I quite agree. I would hate them to cast wanton eyes upon you." He said, making his way to the closet. I thought I heard a tinge of jealousy in his tone...which was confirmed by his next sentence. "That is my job... Hmm, what shall you wear, I wonder. Louis' favorite color? Armands? Or mine, perhaps? Ah, here we are." He smiled, pulling out a gown of emerald green.

"I suppose that answers your question?" I teased, with a soft chuckle.

He gave a pout. "Can I help it if the color that sets off your hair and eyes happens to be my very favorite hue?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, as I laughed. "You are most impossible, you know. How am I to deal with you for eternity?" I jested.

He winked. "You will most certainly find a way to manage." he said, as he laid the dress on the bed. "Let me help you into it."

"You? What do you know of corsets and ladies wear?" I asked, brows arched in amusement.

He made a noise that could only be described as a mixture of a seductive chuckle and sarcastic scoff. "More then I should, undoubtedly."

Once again, I was caught off guard and a flush began to return to my cheeks. As quickly as I was able, I recovered my wits and stood tall, holding my arms out to the side. "Very well. Dress me, Lestat." 

"As my lady desire, so it shall be." he replied, bowing and picking up a corset. I stood facing the mirror and gazing at my reflection as he worked the stays. It was amazing in a sense, to see how fast and easily he worked to dress me. It seemed to me that he had done this many times before. As he pulled them tight, I found that my eyes wandered from my image to his. He truly was handsome. 

Candle light flickered, casting shadows over his face...catching his hair and making it shine like gold. His soft pink lips held an ever so slight pout. 

"And, there we are." he stated, shaking me to reality. "Shall we go down and speak to our lovely companions?"He asked, offering his arm to me.

I nodded and took it. "Yes, and perhaps... we can find a meal? I hunger again."

He let out a hearty laugh and stopped, turning to lift me up and spin around. "Oui Mon Cher! Oh, I did so good in choosing you. You are so much better than that pitiful excuse for a vampire, Louis. Rats and Poodles are his choice, but you! You will be my protege! " He said in glee, spinning around again.

I could not help but laugh, infected by his cheery demeanor. "Lestat!" I almost squealed. "Set me down.. they await us."

He did as I asked, but did not move....his gaze holding mine as if he was contemplating an action... but he seemed to change his mind. "You are correct. Come, I shall take you to the parlor."

I took in the interior and layout of the home. It was richly decorated in shades of champagne, ivory and chocolate browns. Accented by reds and golds, it seeped elegance. Silks, velvets, fine brocade and satin made up the fabrics, turkish rugs lined the floors and elaborate art graced the walls. "Such a lovely home you all have." I said to him as we walked to the parlor.

"I would say thank you, but it is Louis home." Lestat smiled.

"Louis, your home is simply magnificent." I greeted him, as he rose and bowed.

"Thank you. My late wife chose the decor." he said, a tad sullen in his words.

"My condolences." I said, gently, before turning to Armand. "How fare you, Armand?"

He smiled and came over, giving me a soft embrace. "I am well, more so seeing that you are taking to this life with ease. I do hope I did not frighten you last evening?"

"Of course not. You were most kind." I smiled, moving to take a seat.

"Wonderful... now, there is much to discuss." he added, sitting near by.

Lestat moved to sit as my side, as if he were a guardian of sorts.

"Indeed so. I know I have much to learn." I said, with a soft smile. "And I am most eager to do so."

Armand nodded his head. "Good, let us begin."

And so began my session. They spoke softly and earnestly, discussing all that I would need to know and answering many of the questions i was faced with. The hours passed as we spoke of what my role in our little family would be in public, how I would lure meals and the actions I would take to ensure my safety. I took in it as best I could, eager to put it practice. 

It seemed that I was to get my wish far quicker then I imagined, for before we finished, unexpected guests arrived.


	8. FYI to my readers

This story was began many years ago. A Friend of mine, Alex, had a love for this Fandom and greatly enjoyed thinking of tales for it. He and I spent hours upon hours speaking of ideas and making drafts, though we lived states apart. When a tragic turn of events left him in Critical Condition that lead to a Coma and his being declared BrainDead, I was devastated. Being so far away, I was unable to attend his funeral and never had a chance to mourn him and bid him farewell. Alex was Gay. He portrayed himself as female in his Characters. He never admitted to it, but I think he was Transgender in a time that he feared to come out about it. Losing him killed part of me and I put this tale away.

Recently, I found it and decided to Write it in his honor. As a way to let him live on in my heart.   
He wanted to have a female role. So that is what I have done.  
He wanted it to be first person, and that is what I have done.  
He wanted Lestat to fall in love with him at first sight, but not reveal it for a few days.... and that is what I have done.  
He wanted Drama, Action. He wanted to set it up and not have it be purely Smut and Porn, but a story that developed over time. More as a Real situation. And that Is what I have done and intend to do. 

I am not writing this tale NOT to please people that I do not know, though I want others to enjoy and love it as much as he did. I am writing this as a memorial to a friend that was lost FAR too soon. 

I know that this will not be liked by some. But Alex once told me "If you listen to haters and give up on your joys, what do you have left but an empty shell?" He made me learn to love myself. He saved my life many times. 

And now, Alex is and will always be, my guardian Angel.

Please excuse grammer flaws, I am crying as I write this. My heart still aches to have him near...just once more.... And in this tale, I do have him near.

THIS is why I wrote this. Not to fulfill some self obsessed love. Not to 'get off' on the characters.... but to allow Alex to live on, even in a small sense.

Thank you all for reading my tale, whether you like it or not. Each person who reads it, allows Alex to live on. I thank you all in helping me carry on his memory.  
Loyally  
~ CMF~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my Tale. My schedule has become busier and it may take a few days to get a chapter ready to be posted. I am so happy to see so many readers. I feel Alex lives on through each person that reads this. Thank you so very much once again.  
> ~ CMF ~

Lestat heard the knock and perked up, a strange smile crossing his features. as his hand rested over mine.

I looked up to see a maid make her way to the entry. She was not as tall as the other woman, with blonde hair tied in a bun, ivory skin and eyes that I could not see at the time. She was much more petite and almost childlike in a sense. As Lestats fingers curled around mine, I turned my attention to him. "What is the matter, Lestat?" I asked, as he raised my hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on my fingers. I was beginning to think that he liked me more than he lead on, but decided to wait until later to question him on the matter. There were more pressing things at hand, so I had to refocus myself to attend to them.

"It seems, Mon Cher, that you will be tested. We have visitors....and breakfast." he smirked.

"Very well." I said, with a determined nod of the head. I was itching to prove myself. Not only to them, but to myself as well. I was a vampire. I could be skilled at the arts of the kill, arts of seduction, and all the things they taught to me. I could, and would, be the protege that Lestat referred to me as. "I ask that you follow my lead. I do not want them to grow suspicious too early, so we will act as a family. I and my husband will be entertaining my brother and cousin. Lestat, you favor me most in looks, so you will be my brother. Louis, my cousin... Armand, you can not pass as a relative of mine, so you will be my husband." I stated, prepping myself for this game of death.

Lestat gave me a pouty face, like a child denied a sweet treat. "Why does he get to be the man of the house and the husband?"

"Because you can pass for my brother, dear Lestat...and he, clearly can not." I said, patting his hand gently.

Armand smiled. "Ah, wise and lovely." He said, attempting to irk the blonde, and succeeding. 

"Well.... she still shares my coffin." he muttered, as I shook my head and chuckled softly.

"I know it is early to ask, but is there anything that you can tell of these guests?" I asked. I was hoping that with the dark gifts they possessed, there would be some way to tell who they were or why they were at our door.

"Not at this time. Marie will lead them in once she has their coats. Then we shall find out all and more." Louis piped.

I nodded and smoothed my gown as the maid came around the corner.

She dropped in a curtsy and gave me an odd look before speaking. "We have guests. Marcel Botan, Jacob Andrews and his brother, Charles."

I rose and dismissed her quickly before walking to the men and offering my hand. "Welcome to our home, Gentleman. My name is Anne DelaRosa." I said, coming up with a semi believable surname. 

The one called Charles stepped forward first. He was tall and quite muscular, his hair and eyes a muted shade of brown. "Greetings, my Lady. I'm Charles Andrews. This is my younger brother, Jacob and our hired hand, Marcel Botan."

"It is pleasure to meet you all. May I introduce my husband, Armand, my brother, Lestat and our cousin, Louis." I said, with a soft smile, careful to keep my teeth hidden. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"It's interesting, in fact. You see, we hunt the undead.. you know, Vampires, werewolves, witches and the like. All the things New Orleans are rumored to have." He said, flatly, taking in the home.

"Oh my. Well, I am sorry, but you have come to the wrong home to find such. We are all good christians here." I said, as I sat on the couch, gesturing for them to do the same.

"While I'm glad to hear that, its not the only reason we are here. You see, a Lady has gone missing. She was kidnapped. Her parents set up a search party." Charles began, as the man that looked much like him spoke.

"My brother and I were part of the search. We hired on Marcel as extra eyes, you know. Then we heard that a lady in the area screamed last night. She may be in town or near to it." Jacob said, as he took a seat.

"Mon Dieu! I have not seen or heard anything out of the ordinary." I said, a worried expression on my face. "Please. Tell me that you will find her?" I asked, my hands on Armands as he patted them in a comforting gesture.

"Of course we will. We are expert trackers." Jacob stated, proudly, as he sat straighter in his chair.

"I am glad to hear it... Armand, do you think that we can assist them?" I asked.

"We can, but how do you plan to do so?" he asked, looking at me sweetly, as a doting husband would.

I pursed my lips in thought. "Offer lodging for the night? They can at least get a good rest." I suggested, with a delicate smile.

Charles and Jacob looked at each other, before Charles gave a slight nod of the head. "That would be lovely. We could look around as well."

"Look around?" I asked, a bit confused by the statement.

"Yes. We can make sure the girl is not here." Came the answer that left me uncertain of what to say.

Lestat sat straighter. "Are you suggesting my sister is in association with kidnappers?" he asked, in a protective voice.

"No, no. Certainly not. We can check the home and the property. If the kidnappers come through the area, we can verify it. It will merely serve to clear your name." Charles smiled to me.

"Bien Sur! But of Course! Armand, you speak the language of your maids better than I. Could you and Louis show the Jacob and Marcel to the guest rooms? They will need food and hot bathes drawn as well." I smiled to Armand gently as I spoke. 

He kissed my fingers and smiled. "Yes, my dear." he said, rising. "Come Cousin. Let us do Annes bidding." he added as they led the two men away.

"And I?" Charles asked.

"I wish to bother you a bit longer. You said you heard the scream. Where about was it?" I asked, as Charles took the seat his brother had occupied. Unfortunately for him, it was exactly where I needed him to be.

"On East Street. Between the Brothel and the doll shop, oddly enough." he stated.

"Oh my. Do you think she was taken to be.... a lady of the night?" I asked, blushing modestly.

"It was a possibility at first, but she was not there. Another young woman claims to be her friend. We found her lodged at the Bakers Home on Elm Road. The girl said a blonde man grabbed her and flew off into the night." He said, watching for reactions.

"How terrible. That does sound like a job for hunters...." I said, rising and going to the window. "Oh, Lestat. Well to do women.. Two of them... what if they came to this town for a lady here? I could be the next to vanish." I said, fear in my voice. On a positive note, dear Emma was still alive.

Lestat rose and came to embrace me. "Come now, Cherie. I do not think they will come for you." He said, folding me to his chest. 

I nuzzled to the soft fabric and smiled softly. "Thank you for your comfort." I said, raising my face to his. 

He gave the softest smile and leaned to press his lips to mine, in a more then brotherly kiss, making my knees tremble. 

Charles looked a bit disturbed. "Good Christians do not kiss their brother in such ways, Madame." he said, rising and backing toward a door as a scream tore through the home. 

Lestat moved toward the entry to see what it was, as I moved toward Charles. 

"What the Hell was that?" he asked, as a yelping noise reached us, followed by a swear.

"Nothing of importance, I am certain." I stated, stepping close, my bodice pressed to his chest. "Relax a bit, Mon Cher."

Before he could reply, Lestat re-entered the room, grinning impishly. "It seems Louis saw a rat. He swung at it with a broom and hit Armand in the head. I swear it, our brother does have an issue when it comes to rats, no?" he chuckled softly.

I giggled. "I always knew he should be trained with the men, but Auntie insisted he was too sickly." I said, shaking my head and smiling up at Charles. "You are a rather handsome man, you know?"

"M...Madame?" he asked, as I stood on tiptoes.

"So strong.... " I said, kissing his lips and drawing him into lustful charms.

Quickly, he broke it and looked to Lestat, before meeting my eyes once more. "Your brother... your husband."

"You named my brother first. See? It is no issue." I said, kissing him deeper, arms around him to ensure he would not escape. As I kissed him, I sunk my teeth into his lip, drinking as I proceeded to lead him to lust. 

Lestat watched for a moment, leaned on the wall. "Very nicely done." he smirked, walking over. "Does he taste so good?" he asked, with a chuckle.

I pulled back. "A bit too sweet for my taste. What do you think?" I questioned.

"Let us see." Lestat replied, as he kissed at his neck and bit into the soft flesh, just as Charles realized what I had said.

He focused on my lips, red and wet with fresh blood...his blood... "You.... You!" he cried, trying to push Lestat away. 

I placed a finger to his lips and smiled, showing my teeth to him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Shh... Fighting will only make it hurt worse." I chuckled, as Lestat drank.

"My...brother.... partner?" he asked, ever weakening.

"Dead." I smiled as his eyes closed and his body fell limp. "Please do not leave a mess, Monsuier."

Lestat wiped his lips and smiled as took me by the waist. "He tasted well enough. But, he could simply not compare to your flavor." he said, licking the blood from my lip before pressing his to mine once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers!  
> I do apologize for the wait on a chapter. I have been Ill lately and found it difficult to write. After my Illness...and aiding Ill family members... I returned to find that what I had written... Well, frankly it looked like Shit. Deep Editing was needed as were a few re-reads before it was deemed 'Okay' by me. There are doubtless errors that I have missed. And I had wanted it to be longer... Brace yourselves, Readers! Winter is coming! (Actually it is a steamy love scene) But that is for another chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for reading my tale and keeping my dear Ales' memory alive!  
> To those who left Kudos, Thank you! It made my heart sing! 
> 
> ~ CMF~

Lestat smiled as he broke the kiss, lips lingering longer than I would have imagined. Perhaps I was not wrong in thinking his feelings were true. "You did very well, Anne. I am pleased to see how you have grasped the concept. After Louis, I was beginning to think I was losing my touch." He said, chuckling in thought. "But now, there is much you wanted to discuss. Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

I took it and smiled. "I suppose you will tell me everything I care to know, hmm?" 

"But of course, who better than I, mon cher?" he smirked, as we made our way up the stairs. 

I began to think of all the things I was dying to know. Who exactly were they before? How old are they? What led them to where they are now? Oh goodness there was much I had to learn tonight.

As we arrived in his rooms once more, he shut the door. "Make yourself comfortable." He said, moving to start a fire in the hearth. 

I took a seat on a sofa and watched him as he poked the fire to life, enjoying the silence between us and admiring him in the process. After he had it as he wanted, he came to sit near me.

"Shall we?" he asked, ready to answer my ever persistent quest for knowledge. 

"Oui. Let us start with you. How old are you Lestat? If that is your real name." I asked, reclining contently.

"It is in fact my real name, cherie... and I was born in 1760. The 7th of November to be precise. That makes me 39 years of age, however, I was created to be as I am in the early 1780s. So I will always look as though I am a young man." he said, recalling the events silently.

"And your accent? Were you born in France?" I asked.

"Oui. Auvergne. It is such a lovely area. One day I should make a point to visit." he mused, smiling at me.

"And....your family? Are they still there?"

Lestat sighed softly. "My father was a Marquis. Though he was blind, he managed to find the most lovely wife, my own dear mother. Mother birthed 8 children, but four boys and her only daughter died in childhood. Of the 3 of us that survived, I was the baby. All my fathers land and money... Augustin got. By 12 years of age, they had sent me to a monastery." He said, with a laugh. "Could you imagine it? Me?! A man of God and the Church?"

"To be frank, no. I can not see you in that way." I stated, taking in all the information he gave and locking in my head to treasure. 

He scoffed. "Louis said the same...." he gave a typical shrug of the shoulder and continued. "As did my brother and Father.... so there ended my dreams and education. Do you know, I could only read and write my name and a few prayers by the time I was 20? All the other knowledge came after my change."

"Did Armand make you what you are?" I asked, holding a cushion as as child lost in a fairytale would do. 

"Non! That was Magnus.... " he said, a hint of disdain edging its way into his voice. "I never had a choice in the matter, either."

"Is that why you gave me one? A choice I mean." I asked softly.

"Oui, that and the fact that I did not want you to fear me.... or hate me." he said, patting closer to him. "Come here, mon cher, I do not bite." he said, lost in the world he left behind.

"We both know that is a lie." I chuckled, moving to sit near him and resting my head on his shoulder. "Tell me about Louis?"

"How boring, but I did promise to tell...." he said, with a wink. "I found him in 1791. He had a plantation, a lovely home, I might add... I think you agree."

"I do? But I have never seen it." I said, not knowing where he came from. 

"Darling, you sit in it." he stated flatly.

"This?! This is Louis home?!" I gasped, gaining a new respect and admiration for the place that shielded us. "But his family...."

"All dead. Dead before I knew him in fact. You know... he wished for death? He longed for it. When I found him, he was in a tavern with wenches and drunkards. The smell was awful, I might add. I waited outside... and when the time was right..." he began snapping his fingers. "And here we are today. 8 years later. And still he cane barely manage to take a life."  
"What did he eat then, for those years?" I asked, as I pulled closer to Lestat, his arm over my shoulders as we both watched the flames leap in the hearth. My left hand rose to play with the cuff of his sleeve and every so often, his fingers would brush over my hand sweetly.

"Rats.... poodles...." Lestat shook his head and sighed. "I was beginning to think I had failed, and then I found you."

I made a face in disgust. "I can assure you, rats and poodles are very low on my menu choices." 

"Nor on mine, but I suppose in an emergency they would seem less vile, hmm?"

I nodded. "Very true.... what of Armand?"

"Most of his life, you ill have to ask him for. He is not one to speak on it." He stated softly, finger tracing over one of mine delicately.

"Is there anything that he has told you that I may know?" I asked, softly.

"He was born by the name Andrei in 1480.... Keivan Rus, I think he said is his birthplace... in any case. He was created in 1497. It was then his creator named him Armand."

"Ah. Who made him?" 

Lestat thought a moment. "I believe he said Marius." 

I was silent for a moment, then blinked in confusion. "Born in 1480...made 1497. That would make him 17... strange. he looks older than that." I stated.

"I have many times thought the same. But that is something I have yet to learn more of."

"Are there other vampires? Older?" 

"Oui there are others. They reside all over the world. Paris has a large concentration of them, in fact. As for older... Armand is the eldest living Vampire at this time." He stated softly.

I titled my head up a bit, to look at Lestat. "Oldest maybe, but certainly not the most handsome."

Lestat chuckled. "Flattery hmm?" he asked, brow raised.

"Do you not like it? I can cease if-" I began as I was silenced by his lips. 

"Non, Cherie. I love it when you speak it." he smiled, before leaning to kiss me again. This time however was much different then the previous kisses. His lips pressed firmer and parted softly. Taking the hint, I too parted mine, only to find that this excited him. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss we shared, tongue slipping into my mouth. I felt it graze against my teeth and the taste of him flooded my senses once more, before he parted from me. "Darling? Is it too much too fast?" he asked, clearly desiring more.

The truth was that I too wanted more. To Hell with Human customs. Was I not a Vampire now? Did the rules of Human kind still apply to me? I had no intention of returning to my hated home. I wanted only two things. To retrieve my dear Emma.....and Lestat.

"No, it is not too fast. As long as you are willing to keep me at your side forever." I replied as his arms held me.

"Then shall we unite as a couple? Be more powerful then we ever imagined before?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Oui, mon cher." I smiled, as I was lifted into his arms.


	11. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!

Dear Readers.

Of late I have been very ill and recently have returned to daily life. It has been very busy and hard for me to find time to write. I have picked up extra hours to make up for sick time lost.  
Please bear with me as I try to get back to writing more frequently! I am so sorry to have not posted, but it seems that I have made a terrible botch of the latest chapter and it is undergoing fierce and severe editing and re-writing!

Please do not cease reading, as I do this to keep my dear Alex alive in the memory of the tale he so longed to see posted/published for others to enjoy!

If you wish to send me a message, know I do read them and will reply to any question you have. 

Again, my heartfelt apologies for the wait! 

Thank you to all my loyal readers, my first time readers and any who should even click to see this tale.   
CMF


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of the intimate scene.  
> I apologize that is it short and not the full scene. I am still recovering from illness and have had a death in the family. It is also nearing the anniversary of my dear Alex's death. I am finding it hard to write at this time due to the emotions that fill me.
> 
> I may take a Break and work on another story for a while. Please, message me with any questions and if I do not write for a bit, you are welcome to urge me back.
> 
> Please enjoy as always, and thank you for keeping Alex alive through this tale.   
> ~CMF~

I held onto Lestat, my arms around his neck, as he carried me to what would be 'our' bed, a large and joyful grin covering his face. 

"Anne, Mon doux petit trésor? You do know what this means, oui?" he asked, as he lay me on the bed. ( My Sweet Little Treasure)

The plush fabric of the bedding surrounded me in comfort as I looked up and smiled. "I think so... but, S'il vous plaît, will you clarify it to me?" I asked, softly. (Please)

"It means that I shall bed you. I will make you mine. " he said, brushing a side a lock of my hair. "I will make you a wife to me, and tonight we shall consummate our union." he added, his grin broad and excited. "Will you permit that?"

"Bien sûr! Do you think I would deny my....my husband." I said, my face redder by the second at the words I spoke. "Mon Amour.... I am yours." (Of Course)

"Say it again? Say that I am your love again." he asked, his lips grazing over my neck as his body covered mine.

I slid my arms around him, smiling softly as making the softest of sounds as he kissed the veins of my neck. "Mon Amour. My love...... mmmm, Lestat you are my love!"

Ego appeased for the time being, he slid a hand to my waist. "Does this mean that I may now undress you?" he asked, as he moved to sit up, pulling me with him.

"It does." I replied, cheeks flushing red as I said the words. 

No man had ever seen me nude, but perhaps my father when I was nothing more then an infant. True, Lestat had assisted me in dressing once, but I had undergarments on. He had not seen anything really. And now... I would be alone with him.... naked.. he would see everything. My mind began to race and wonder. 

His elegant and nimble fingers worked with ease to work me free of my clothing, but I was too occupied with my thoughts to notice.

'What will he think of me? Will I be pleasing to sight? Has he seen many women before? Oh, I hope I will be good enough! But wait! I will see him naked as well, will I not? What does a man even look like undressed? What am I supposed to do to please him?' My thoughts came to an abrupt stop as I shivered, blinking as I returned to the reality of the moment.

"Are you alright, Mon Cher?" he asked.

I nodded before realizing, to my horror, I was nude and before a floor length mirror. Quickly, my hand covered my face. "Do not look at me as a meal." I said, peeking through my fingers to see his gaze.

Lestat stood behind me, his hands on my waist, his lips on my neck, his eyes simmering with lust as his reflection bore into mine. Mon Dieu! The heat of his gaze was enough to drive me mad. (my god)

"Look at you, Mon Amour. You are so lovely and you are all mine. This is the most wonderful present." he smirked. "How i loved unwrapping it."

"Lestat" I almost whimpered. "Please, I have never." I added, showing the shyness in my voice and actions.

"Have no fear, hmm?" he requested and purred into my ear. "Faites-moi confiance."(Just trust me) 

I nodded and spoke into my palms. "Of course. I do trust you, Lestat, my love."

"Very good." he said, taking my hands in his from behind me. He placed one hand on my stomach, his hand covering it and his fingers brushing over the flesh of my fingers....the other... was guided to the bulge in his pants, ensuring that I felt every inch of what he had to offer me. "There, there, my sweetheart." he cooed as a lover would do to the one he desired above all things.

I bit my lower lip as my fingers caressed him. "It is so large.. and so hard..."

The softest chuckle met my ear as I was lifted into his arms again. "As it should be. Do you still fear me?" He asked, laying me on the bed once again.

"I do not fear you... I fear the fact I am unaware of what is to come." I stated, laying back and meeting his gaze as his lips brushed over mine.

"I will teach you." he smiled as he pulled off his outer clothing and began to unbutton his shirt. His flash was unblemished and pale. Muscles strong and toned as his chest was revealed. I felt myself tinging red as a new feeling overcame me. A feeling that began in my stomach and trailed down to between my legs. I felt a strange wetness seep out as a twinge racked me. 

He smelled the air as it hit him. "Ah, lustful are you? I am pleased to see that in my wife." he stated nonchalantly, dropping his pants and taking two steps to me and the bed.

My face could not have been redder if I had painted it. So.. that was a male organ.... there was no way that he would manage to fit all that into me.

As he lay in the bed, he pulled me to his arms and kissed me, deeper then he had before. My tongue began an intricate dance with his as breaths became ragged and hands began to roam over one another. Gently as he could, he eased me onto my back and smiled. "Let me teach you."

I swallowed and nodded, chest rising and falling in lust. "Teach me... how to love?"

"Oui." he smiled and parted my legs, revealing the soft pink flesh between them. "What a lovely shade of pink you are my dearest."

My hand covered my face, and the reddening of my cheeks."Lestat... do not say such things."

"Why ever not? I speak to you the truth." he stated plainly, lowering to place a kiss to the folds. 

Before I had a chance to react to the feeling, his tongue extended and licked the wet and heated flesh. That time, a moan did escape. I was unable to hold it back, even though it made me feel like a wanton woman. "W...what are you... doing?"

"I am preparing you for me Mon Cher, as well as having a taste of you." he smirked and continued his actions. 

Slowly, my body relaxed and allowed him to do as he wished. I felt heat build within the lower region of my body as I began to give little gasps of pleasure. A new feeling was taking hold, causing me to tremble and arch. I felt him leave me and looked to see him as a finger slipped into my wetness. "Lestat....ah...." I moaned softly.

With a grin that could only be described as signature to him, he moved the digit inside me. Slowly and gently pumping it in and out as he got me used to having something inside a place nothing else had ever been. "I see that you are quite enjoying me, but do not get too excited. This is barely the beginning of what is to come."

Normally, I would have blushed at such brazen words, but the feeling of lust was taking over my heart, my body and my mind. "Then why do you deny me the bliss you describe?" I asked, body writhing as he worked to bring pleasure to it.

"Are you asking me to fill you with me?" He asked, laying at my side as the pulled his finger out and used it to rub my Clitoris. 

I could barely contain the pleasurable surge as my body jumped a bit. "You are a tease."

With a chuckle he leaned to kiss the bud of my breast, licking it slowly to make sure I was aware my accusation was truthful. "But my love, you have not even touched me yet." he pouted. 

I was not sure what he implied until my hand was guided to the engorged flesh between his legs. I felt my face flush as I looked down at it, my fingers wrapped around the hardened member made of soft flesh. He placed his hand over mine and assisted me in stroking him, his face contorting in the bliss of my touch. I let my grip tighten ever so softly, as a moan reached my ears, his breath hot on my neck. He guided my actions with skilled hands. First long, slow strokes as I felt him get harder in my grasp. Soon, his moans and soft mewls grew louder, and he urged me to stroke faster. I did as his hand commanded, watching as a bead of liquid emerged at the tip of the soft head.Making sure to let my hand brush over it, I caused the wetness to coat his flesh.

"Anne! That is it. Please continue as you are." he moaned, before latching on to my nipple once more, his hand dipping between my thighs and rubbing the wetness that awaited his touch. 

It was now my turn to let out a mewl of bliss, making sure that I kept the pace he desired, but feeling as though my body was going to betray me. I felt a coil tense and tighten as his fingers found the most sensitive part of my anatomy and focus the touch there. His fingers made small fast circles over it, until I could scarcely manage to stroke him, my back arching as the coil tightened. I heard myself grow louder, but there was nothing I could do to cease the sounds that he caused. His name fell repeatedly from my lips as I felt my hips move, grasp tightening around him, until the coil snapped. My body arched and twitched as I felt a heated liquid rush from me and onto the bedding. As I gasped and rode out the feeling, he moved my hand from himself.. I watched as he moved half over me, ensuring I could see clearly as he took himself in his hand and quickly stroked. Mere seconds later, his body twitched and his motions slowed. At that moment, a stream of white left his head and coated my stomach. More streams followed as I watched him empty himself on me. 

I lay on the bedding and bit my lower lip as he moved to lay at my side and kiss me deeply.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" he asked, face flushed from the act.

I nodded and held him close, savoring the feeling of the still contracting muscles that pressed to me. 

"Very good." he smirked. "Let us have a snack and then I will take you as mine." he winked, alerting me to the fact that we still had not truly become one...and that round two was quick to follow.

"Can you dine upon me Lestat? Drink of me, I mean."

"Oui. It will tighten our bond more so then the act to come in fact." he stated, moving to brush the hair from my neck and bite deeply into me.

I bit my lip as he drank, adoring the feeling of giving him a part of me that was life to us both. "Lestat, I love you so." I said softly, playing with his hair as he drank.

Once he finished, he pulled away and licked his lips clean. "I love you too. Shall we move on to the main event?"

I blushed and nodded. "I am yours my love, and I am ready."


End file.
